2019
2019 was EastEnders thirty-fourth year. Main characters Production In charge of the programme was senior executive producer Kate Oates, who took over the role from John Yorke, who was the executive consultant until February. Duff Duff Count Viewing figures Episodes Storylines * Melanie Owen and Hunter Owen suffering from the murder of Ray Kelly as he attacked his wife Mel on their wedding day. Hunter had shot his step-father with a gun and Melanie experienced great trauma from this as she feared Hunter becoming a psychopath just like his father Steve Owen. * Hayley Slater struggled as a mother as Alfie Moon and Kat Slater's relationship are falling apart. Hayley finds it difficult to cope and tries to commit suicide before being put into professional care and departing in January 2019. * Dr Harold Legg returns and dies with Dot Branning's company. * Jean Slater is diagnosed with cancer and tries to hide her condition from her family. * Tiffany Butcher returns and becomes involved with drug dealers. * Sean Slater makes a return and makes a suicide attempt after finding out Roxy Mitchell has died however his mother, Jean, stops him. * Ben Mitchell and Lola Pearce return with the intention of bringing Phil Mitchell down and inheriting the Mitchell family fortune. * Keanu Taylor had an affair with Sharon Mitchell before ending the affair and entering a relationship with Louise Mitchell. * Ian Beale runs for the office of local councillor, while Bobby Beale converts to Islam with the help of Iqra Ahmed. * Rainie Branning goes into intensive care as she suffers from drug and alcohol abuse and Kathy is worried about the influence on Abi Branning. * Mick Carter suffers from a number of panic attacks due to his recent struggles. * Dinah Wilson, passes away leaving Bailey Baker distraught. * Callum Highway ended his relationship with Whitney Dean putting her into the arms of Leo King who is the son of Tony King who previously groomed her. Leo King is found to be a stalker when he kidnaps Whitney. * Martin Fowler loses his wife, children and kind personality when he starts working for Ben Mitchell. * Melanie Owen blackmails Sharon Mitchell after discovering her affair with Keanu but then dies when she tries to deliver the news to Phil. * Sharon and Keanu's secret is revealed, leading to the disappearance of Keanu. * Linda Carter struggles with her alcoholism, putting a strain on her and Mick's relationship *Ruby Allen was in court after accusing Martin Fowler's school friends of raping her *Stacey Fowler leaves the Square as she is scared of Phil Mitchell after she hit him over the head with a spanner. *Bernadette Taylor coming out as lesbian *Chantelle Atkins is domestically abused by husband Gray Atkins. *Adam Bateman had an affair with Habiba Ahmed *Bex Fowler falling into depression as a result of her parent's high expectations *Keegan Baker and Tiffany Butcher married Promotional photos Louise Mitchell is Kidnapped (2019).jpg|Louise Mitchell is Kidnapped (April 2019) Mick Carter and Terry (2019).jpg|Spice Girls Tickets, Mick Carter and Terry (June 2019) Spice Girls (2019).jpg|Spice Girls Tickets (June 2019) Dotty Cotton and Dot Cotton (2019).jpg|Dotty Cotton and Dot Cotton, reunite (2019) Chantelle Atkins and Gray Atkins (2019).jpg|Chantelle Atkins and Gray Atkins, Domestic Abuse (2019) Ben Mitchell and Whitney Dean and Callum Highway (September 2019).jpg|Ben Mitchell turns up at Whitney Dean and Callum Highway wedding (September 2019) Episode_6013_(25_October_2019).jpg|Ben Mitchell and Tubbs threaten Martin Fowler. Episode_6021_(8_November_2019)_2.jpg|Keegan Baker and Tiffany Butcher's wedding. Phil Finds out he's not the father (December 2019).jpg|Phil Mitchell Finds out he's not the father (December 2019) Who lives where Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Mick, Linda, Shirley, Tina and Ollie Carter *1 Albert Square - Gray, Chantelle, Mia and Mackenzie Atkins *3A Albert Square - Empty. *3B Albert Square - Empty. *5A Albert Square - Empty. *5B Albert Square - Ruby Allen. *5C Albert Square - Craig Washington. *5D Albert Square - Empty. *5E Albert Square - Empty. *18 Albert Square - Billy Mitchell and Jay Brown. *20 Albert Square - Patrick Trueman and Denise Fox. Kim, Pearl and Mica Fox-Hubbard. *23A Albert Square - Ted Murray. Evie Steele (until February) *23B Albert Square - Karen, Keanu, Bernadette, Chatham and Riley Taylor. Keegan Baker. *25 Albert Square - Sonia and Bex Fowler. Dot Branning, Robbie Jackson and Stuart Highway. Harold Legg (until February) *27 Albert Square - Jack, Max, Rainie and Abi Branning Jr. Amy and Ricky Mitchell. *29A Albert Square - Empty. *29B Albert Square - Kush Kazemi. Mo Harris (from March) *31 Albert Square - Martin, Stacey, Lily, Arthur and Hope Fowler. Kat, Tommy, Ernie and Bert Moon. Cherry Slater. Whitney Dean and Tiffany Butcher. Hayley Slater (until February). Mo Harris and Jean Slater (until March). *41 Albert Square - Arshad, Mariam Ahmed. Habiba and Iqra Ahmed (from February). Masood Ahmed (until February). *43 Albert Square - Mel Owen. Hunter Owen (until February). Ray Kelly (until January). *45 Albert Square - Ian and Kathy Beale. Turpin Road *10A Turpin Road - Empty. *11A Turpin Road - Empty. *13A Turpin Road - Empty. *15A Turpin Road - Empty. *51A Turpin Road - Empty. *53A Turpin Road - Honey, Will and Janet Mitchell and Adam Bateman *55A Turpin Road - Empty. *57 Turpin Road - Empty. Victoria Road *55 Victoria Road - Phil, Sharon and Louise Mitchell. Dennis Rickman Jr. Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Serial Drama - EastEnders (Nominee) *Serial Drama Performance - Danny Dyer (Winner) *Best newcomer - Ricky Champ (Nominee) Category:Years